


Demonic Guardians: A Gravity Fall AU

by DarvianDirk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a fucking dickhead, Bill>Tad, Demonic Guardians, Fandom Bill>Normal bill, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Gravity Falls Demonic Guardians, Magic, Magic?? In MY tv show??, Pines Twins, Uh-oh I accdentally revived a dead fandom, in case you didn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarvianDirk/pseuds/DarvianDirk
Summary: **Magic is something that runs deep in the throbbing heart of Gravity Falls.  Its lifeblood.  In the tourist-forsaken town, even a human could learn to use magic.****Well, potentially.**Dipper Pines is a boy of few aspirations.  To have a fun summer, to unravel the mystery of a town so strange that some weirdo wrote three books about it.  To learn how to wield the magic that seems to thrum in the very heart of the forest around him.Desperate times call for desperate measures, and well...  Deals are made, words are exchanged, and then the world seems to go dark.  When the lights turn back on, things are...different, to say the least.





	Demonic Guardians: A Gravity Fall AU

**Author's Note:**

> Unwanted preface!! Fuck yeah!!
> 
> So, storytime. When I was let's say an eighth grader, I wrote a decently popular fanfiction about this au that shamelessly ripped off something better that I'd found on fanfiction.net. I think it's about time that I write something decent about the show that inspired me to pick up a pen for the first time (metaphorically, of course. who writes with pens anymore?). 
> 
> Welcome to the dark side. We have lemon squares.

 

  
  

Dipper Pines is no fool. If anything, he's too smart, far too smart for his own good, and that's exactly what got him where he is when we begin.

Remember that, now.

* * *

 

Bill Cipher was nothing if not polite. Too polite, in fact, the kind of polite that set a reasonable man on the edge of fear itself. The kind of faux kindness that worked its way into one's brain and began to squeeze at just the right areas, pressing just the right buttons until it cracked the code to exactly what it wanted. It was like watching the works of a master locksmith, picking at the mind of his next pick heist.

"Hey, kiddo, fancy seeing you here," the triangle offered what would have been a comforting smile if he had had the face to give it.

"This is my house. I live here," Dipper stepped back from the summoning circle, watching with sunken, wary eyes as the triangle stretched out his noncorporeal limbs and adjusted his tie.

"Oh, really? Could've fooled me. Anyways, what's got you in a huff, Pinetree. Here to try and kill me again? You know your pathetic mortal limbs can't harm my glorious isosceles form."

"I need...information..." he trailed off, eyes shifting around the room. They lingered on the window, the way it perfectly fit Bill's form.

_He's tired. What a treat._

"Oh? Do go on."

"I want to learn how to use magic."

The triangle was silent for a moment, eye narrowing in a split second of shock before it widened and he gave the hysterical laugh of a prankster fooled by his own joke.

"Wooh, almost had me going there for a second, kid. You know fleshies can't use magic."

"I'm not kidding, Bill," doe brown eyes snapped back to Bill's singular one, with an unseen force behind them. Desperation. _Looks just like his predecessor. How poetic._

How...wrong, to see that look on that kid's face. How truly warped to see the same madness in the eyes of a twelve-year-old as in those of a man deprived of any say in his fate until the tips of his sanity started to melt away to nothing.

"What?"

Surprise was not an emotion Bill Cipher felt. He was the type of man, er, triangle, that was always on top of every situation. Twas the nature of a chaotic beast to not use his own product. Now, however, the singular, glaring eye of the demon was furrowed in thought. He gave a giggle. Notably nervous.

"Come on, Pine Tree, there's a brain in there somewhere, right? You can't do magic. You aren't a part of the world that it comes from."

"That's why I summoned you." his words were clearly rehearsed. "I want you to give me the ability. I know you can." That same determination lit his stare.

Again, surprise. And then joy. Bill was like a forgotten puppy, receiving its first pet in a long time. A druggie finally relieving his cravings.

"You want to make a deal with me? You want me to teach you?"

A deep breath. The kid closed his eyes tight, as if anticipating a blow.

"Yes."

"And what do I get out of it?"

Dipper blanched. "I...didn't think I'd get this far."

Another laugh. Bill was getting that look in his eye. He was rosining up the situation like a bow, and he was about to play his arch-enemy like a fiddle.

"You're real cute, kid. Tell you what, let's just say you owe me a favor. That's all. Just a favor, from one friend to another."

The preteen was quiet.

"Just a favor?"

Bill was an expert at his craft.

"Only a favor. And then I'll teach you, personally. Hell, might even help you find out about that book you've been eyeing."

Blues flames danced in the triangle's hand. Mesmerizing, cold, blue flames. They snaked around his fingers, tugging Dipper's hand towards them.

Dipper reached out.

                               He grasped the demon's hand.

                                                                              The world went dark.

  
  
  


End file.
